A Ducks Story
by Pixie13
Summary: This is a closer look inside the lives and relationships of the Mighty Ducks during their last year at Eden Hall.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** A Ducks Story  
**Author: **Pixie13  
**Chapter:** 1/?  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own them. Don't sue.

* * *

"Did someone take my hat? I swear it was here a minute ago, ya'll." 

"Hey guys, I can't see the stage from here. Someone switch seats with me?"

"Mendoza, you try that again and I'll break your fingers."

"Guy, stop staring at me. It's getting creepy."

"For God's sake, Charlie stop pouting. I'll talk to the RA and move back in."

"Stop _poking_ me! ...Portman, I'm serious."

"_No_, I don't have food on me. Stop asking Goldberg."

Russ was fed up with his fellow Ducks and as soon as those last words left Averman's mouth, he reached over and smacked Goldberg across the back of his head before he could retort. He just needed to get that out. "Next person to talk, gets the same!"

Silence. The silence managed to reign for about five seconds before a very audible release of gas was heard, accompanied by smell. "...Portman!"

"Hee, sorry." Of course, Portman didn't look very sorry as he kicked up his boots onto the back of the empty chair in front of him. The Ducks were at the welcoming ceremony that took place in the beginning of every school year at Eden Hall. Unlike their arrival at their Freshman year ceremony, they were all there and seated like obedient students. At least, they were obedient for the most part.

Dean Buckley was on stage, giving the same boring dabble he did every year. The only reason they hadn't blown off this year's ceremony was because it was their fourth and final year at what they affectionately referred to as Eden Hell. They couldn't risk getting in trouble this year, as they were so close to breaking free of this place. That and Julie wouldn't let them skip out like they had the year before and the year before that.

Sure, they had managed to make their peace with the school, but they didn't have to _like _ this Cake Eating school of theirs. The only reason they hung around this long was because, yes, this was a good opportunity for them and they were getting a free ride here. That and their parents would kill them for turning down this place.

"How much longer is this thing?" Guy asked, leaning his head a little to the right so he could mutter the question into Julie's ear. Russ was on the other end of the row they were sitting in and couldn't possibly reach him to hit him, but he wasn't taking any chances. He was also doing his best not to stare at Connie like the creepy stalker she claimed he was. They were once again on the 'off' portion of their on and off relationship and it showed by the glares and longing looks they occasional exchanged with one another.

Julie looked down at her wristwatch and leaned to her left to whisper back to Guy. "A few more minutes. You see? He's taking off his glasses and putting them away. It can't possibly be any longer." Connie, who was sitting directly in front of them in the row below them, could hear their voices and turned to glare over her shoulder at the both of them. Julie merely rolled her eyes. She had absolutely no interest in Guy, cute as he was. Guy just glared back at Connie and leaned closer into Julie's side and put an arm around her shoulders, to anger his girlfriend. Connie huffed at him and turned back to face the stage again and Julie shoved him away hard and knocked him into Kenny, who had the unfortunate luck to sit behind Portman.

"Sorry Wu," Guy grunted, straightening and sitting forward in his seat again. But Kenny merely waved him off, as he was too busy struggling to see over the top of Portman's head. Kenny had shot up in height, yes, but he still was one of the shortest members of the team, only beating out Connie in height. Even _Julie_ was taller than him.

"Portman," Kenny whined, lowering his voice into a whisper when Russ glared at him. He would have gotten smacked too, if Averman and Goldberg weren't in between them. "Port_man_," he tried again, leaning forward so he knew Portman could hear him. "C'mon, can't you slouch like a normal teenager?" Portman grinned to himself and held up his right hand, middle finger prominent as he continued to face forward. Ken sorta growled, before leaning forward so he could pad his arms over Portman's head and watch the end of the ceremony that way. Portman frowned then leaned forward suddenly, almost sending Kenny crashing forward. Almost all the Ducks sniggered as Kenny cursed, all except for Charlie and Banksie, the former still pouting and the latter glaring at the former for his childish behaviour.

"I said I would do it, Spazway," Banks said, shoving Charlie. He had given up on trying to convince Charlie that he would move back into their dorm room verbally and had, of course, thought that getting physical was the way to go. This was just the type of behaviour from Charlie that had Banks moving out of their dorm room before the year had even started. Charlie was a terror of a roommate to live with and Banks, with his everlasting patience, found that there was actually a limit to how much he could take before he had to say something. This was his third year stuck with Charlie and there would be no way out of it, it seemed.

"You're only saying that," Charlie said, his pout turning into a semi-frown. For being the Captain of the Ducks, he sure was insecure. Julie would point out that he covered his insecurities by being the macho, hardass captain of the Ducks. Connie would tell her to shut up and nobody cared, because Connie and Julie didn't really get along, despite what people thought.

Banks had to reach over and thwack Charlie across the back of his head himself because he couldn't describe the frustration he was feeling with words anymore. The speech ended, the Dean thanked them, and the Ducks got up to leave. "Thank God," Banks said, rolling his eyes and following the herd out.

* * *

**Notes: **I used to write MD fiction before, before I lost my muse for all fanfiction. Then in one crazy night, I deleted all the stories I wrote here. So if you recognize my username, yes, I return finally! There's nothing majour going on in this chapter though. It's just setting a time and a place for the story and it's helping me get into these characters again. I don't even know if I'm going to be focusing on pairings, an overall story, or whatever. Reviews would be appreciated and would help me continue to write, but are by no means necessary. My grammar and spelling will probably be off, but let's just blame that on the fact that I'm out of school for the summer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** A Ducks Story  
**Author:** Pixie13  
**Chapter:** 2/?  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own them. Don't sue.

* * *

"You're staring at the wall," Ken said, ever obviously as he came across Charlie in the lounge area of the floor their dorms were on. 

"No I'm not," Charlie stated, staring very intently at what was, most decidedly, a wall.

Ken looked at both Russ and Dwayne who were standing nearby, eyebrows raised. Turning back to look at Charlie, he said, "Uh, yeah you are."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are t-" Ken was cut off by Russ, who shoved Kenny a little. Ken glared at Russ, rubbing his arm. Russ glared back and raised his eyebrows as if to communicate something telepathically with his Asian friend. Whatever it was, Kenny seemed to get it as he sighed and opened his mouth to talk again. "Okay. Tell us why you're _not_ staring at the wall?"

Immediately, Charlie looked away from the wall and raised his hands up into the air, as if he was about to say 'I give up.' "I give up." Okay, they could have seen that one coming. "First Banksie decides he doesn't want me to be his roommate and tries to move out. Then he tries to move back in and when I tell him I don't want his Cake Eating self anywhere near by room, he calls _me_ a jerk!" He forgot to tell them the part where he begged Adam to come back and wouldn't believe him when he said he would. But they didn't need to know that, right? "So I left our room," he finished lamely, as if it wasn't apparent already.

"Oh," Ken said, looking over his shoulder at Dwayne and Russ again, trying to figure out what to say to Charlie.

Russ came to the rescue as he spotted Portmand and Fulton walking past the lounge area, looking ready to head off campus if the jackets were any indication. "Yo guys!" He called out, knowing he was going to get smacked later for pushing Charlie off on the Bash Brothers. "Charlie wants to go out. Take him with you?" They all ignored Charlie's surprised, 'I do?'

Portman opened his mouth to tell them to go screw a monkey or whatever other genius retort he might have waiting on his lips, but Fulton elbowed his side gently and shrugged. Fulton and Charlie had always been good friends and Portman would probably catch hell from Fulton if he didn't agree. Portman rolled his eyes and gave a curt nod. "Yeah, okay." He walked over to haul Charlie out of his seat and didn't even bother to give him the chance to go get his jacket. He had been living there for awhile now, yeah? Charlie could survive a little cold.

Watching them leave, Ken said, "I don't know if I should be scared for Charlie or for the Bashes." The three of them laughed and went on their way. Hey, as long as they weren't the ones stuck with Charlie, right?

* * *

"Somewhere out there, Goldberg, you pissed off some powerful deity and this is what you get in return," Averman was saying, as he suppressed his snickering behind the back of his hand. He was using his other hand to pat Goldberg on the back in what would have been a soothing manner, if the situation wasn't what it was. 

Goldberg was looking rather forlornly into his new dorm room. Not only was he stuck sharing with Dwayne, who loved to play country music by and by, but their room was roughly the size of a closet. And we're not talking about those huge walk in closets either. "How are we suppose to fit my TV, VCR, _and_ my computer in here?" He was holding the monitor for the computer in his arms at that moment. It was probably the only reason why he hadn't retaliated against Averman's teasing.

"By trying really, _really_ hard?" The red head suggested helpfully. He let out a small 'hee' when Goldberg turned a glare on him.

* * *

Julie was more than ready to go ask their resident adviser if she could change rooms by the time dinner rolled around. Classes weren't set to begin for another two days, so she would have plenty of time to move all her belongings out of this room and into another if given the chance. She just couldn't _stand _ Connie and her bitching about Guy anymore. You would assume that the two girls would be the best of friends, since they were the only female Ducks on the team. 

That assumption was, unfortunately, very wrong.

Connie Moreau was one of those girls that might as well have been boys. Breasts or no breasts, she grew up with boys and because of that influence, took part in activities that boys found humourous. Burping, scratching, pranking...sure, three years at Eden Hall had helped turn her to her more feminine side, but you couldn't expect more than ten years of boyish influence to disappear overnight.

Which was why she had a problem with Julie.

Julie Gaffney. Oh how she could hate her sometimes. Julie wore skirts, put on make up, and smelled perfectly all before 7AM each day. Connie just couldn't understand how the blonde hair, blue eyed girl could do all that and keep up her grades with a side of hockey. If she wasn't a Duck, Connie would have probably never spoken to her. The two girls were too different to have become semi-friends under any other circumstance.

Yes, they were friendly with one another, but Julie was two seconds away from ripping Connie's hair out if she heard one more thing about Guy Germaine.

Rolling over onto her stomach, Julie propped her head up on her hands. "I don't get you two sometimes," the blonde girl started, jumping in when the chance to talk finally presented itself. It was hard to get a word in Connie sometimes, especially if she was on one of her 'Guy Rants.' "It's obvious to everyone else that you two are probably going to get married when school's over. So why do you guys break up all the time?"

Connie, who had been pacing this whole time, stopped abruptly. "Guy wants to marry me?" Connie asked, completely surprised. Her face took on a dreamy quality and she started to grin. "Oh Guy...why didn't he tell me? Do you know where he is? I have to go tell him I love him still."

Julie groaned and let her head fall forward. "I was just saying," she mumbled through the comforter on her bed. But it was no use, Connie was cooing about Guy now and his wonderful attributes and it didn't look like she had heard Julie.

Thankfully, a knock sounded on the door and Julie bolted out of her bed, skirt and all, to open it. Ken stood there, with his mouth open and ready to say something. But Julie didn't give him a chance, as she grabbed his arm and pulled the door shut with a "Oh Kenny! I forgot about tonight. Let's get going, yeah?"

Connie was left alone in her room, slightly confused by Julie's sudden departure.

* * *

**Notes:** Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows ate my soul. And for the weeks before that, my job and summer courses were monopolizing my time. Thank you to all the people that have commented. It's nice to see positive reviews. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** A Ducks Story  
**Author:** Pixie13  
**Chapter:** 2/?  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own them. Don't sue.

* * *

Glancing to the blonde at his side when he thought she wasn't looking every so often, Kenny was trying to figure out what Julie's problem was.

"...annoying!" Julie finished, throwing her hands up into the air. For the past ten minutes, she had been complaining about how horrible living with Connie was going to be and Ken couldn't do anything but listen to her talk. They were walking around the outside of the school, something they had been doing as soon as they had left the girls' room. It didn't look like either teen had any particular path in mind. "I just can't believe she's so egotistical. How can you stand her?" Julie asked, finally giving Ken the chance to say something.

"I just came by to tell you two that we were going out for dinner," he said with a frown. "But they're probably gone by now." Russ and the others weren't the type to stick around and wait for people when they were hungry. Ken completely avoided answering the question, though Julie picked up on that anyway.

"No, seriously. How?" Julie demanded, pushing Ken's shoulder slightly.

Holding his shoulder as if he was in pain, Ken teasingly said, "Bully." After a pause, he added, "I don't have to live with her. I guess that's how. But she can't be _that_ bad."

"No, you're right," Julie said, almost immediately. "She's much more worse than I can possibly describe."

Ken snickered slightly, shaking his head. "You're horrible. How did you possibly manage to survive this long then, huh?" That's the only thing that Kenny didn't understand. If Julie didn't like Connie as much as she was describing it right now, then how could Julie have spent three years with the girl morning, day, and night?

"...I guess I don't actually hate her," the blonde admitted with her lips curved downward. "It's just that sometimes, all this builds up and..." she looked around the lake they were now walking by, "Sometimes I end up kidnapping fellow Ducks and keeping them away from their dinner to rant a bit."

"Rant a lot," Kenny corrected immediately.

Julie punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow!"

"And now I'm not going to apologize for taking you away from dinner. Or offer to go to the pizza place down the street to grab something to eat," said the goalie, crossing her arms over her chest and huffing.

"Ju-_lie_," Ken whined. "Feed me! How am I suppose to grow up big and strong like a Bash Brother if I don't eat?" He pouted. Only Kenny could pull off a pout without looking like a total goof. Charlie tried it sometimes, but it never fooled anyone and Averman looked goofy all the time, especially moreso when he tried to pout.

Giving in almost immediately because pretty much none of the Ducks aside from Russ could resist Kenny when he begged and made false logical statements, Julie shook her head and threw up her hands. "Geez, no need to twist my arm about it!" She looped an arm around one of his and said, "Come on."

"Watch out, Catlady. Someone might think you like me," the Asian teen said, wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

Julie gave a very unlady-like snort and pushed him away, pretending to angrily stomp away from him. He laughed and ran after her.

* * *

It was the next day and most of the Ducks found themselves off campus for an early dinner. "How does he do it?" Guy asked Averman and Dwayne, as they watched Luis make out with one of the Varsity cheerleaders from Eden Hall. The three Ducks were sitting at a booth in the pizza place that most of Eden Hall frequented, watching Luis who was with the cheerleader in a corner booth across from them. All of them had their chins in their hands, as they watched the display. "We've been back a little over a day now and he's already been seen with Stacy, Andrea, _and_ Jenny." All cheerleaders, if Guy's awed voice was any indication.

"Some people have all the luck, my friend," Averman said, finally turning away from the grossly entrancing scene as Goldberg arrived with their pizza pie. "And we, it looks like, don't. Don't worry, karma works in mysterious ways and we'll get our share of good fortune soon enough."

Just as they moved to make room for Goldberg, Connie came by and literally hauled Guy out of his seat. Crushing her lips against his, Guy instantly melted into the kiss and it looked like the two were on the 'on' part of their relationship again.

"See?" Averman said sagely to Dwayne. "I told you so. Now where's my hot mama of lovin'?" Dwayne just gave Averman a strange look and moved a little further away from him.

* * *

"I'm going to kill him," Adam declared, as he hauled his suitcase out into the corridor that his former room was located in. Former, because there was no way in hell that he was living with Charlie for another day.

Charlie, thankfully, had gone home that day to pack more of his belongings to bring back to Eden Hall and have dinner with his mother at her request. Otherwise, the scene playing out now would have been much more bloody.

Kenny, who was sitting on one of the suitcases that Adam had already dragged out, bit into the apple that he had nabbed from the dining after dinner. "No you're not," he said after munching on the apple a bit.

Portman, who was leaning against the wall next to the suitcase Kenny was sitting on, shot the shorter teen a look. "Why not? I want to see some action go down." He had been roped into helping move Adam's things out. However, since Adam had no particular place to go to, Portman's presence really wasn't needed after hauling some of the suitcases out. Since he had nothing else to do, he had decided to stick around because Fulton had tagged along with Charlie for the night.

"And I'm going to _kill him_," Adam said, as clearly as he could so that Kenny would take him seriously. However, it was always hard to take Adam seriously when he was wearing a pink polo shirt.

"No, you're _not_ because I say so," Kenny said, biting viciously into his apple and groaning when one of his front teeth protested the movement. "This fight of yours will blow over in no time," he added rather weakly after that, poking his tooth to see if it was loose. Thankfully, it was still firmly embedded in his gums.

"This is the end of our friendship!" Adam declared, sitting down moodily on the suitcase he had just brought out. "There's nothing that will ever make me be friends with that jerkface ever again. No sir, Conway and I are through. Finito. Done with. Our ties permanently sev-"

"Guys?" A tiny voice came from behind them. They turned around to see an upset Charlie and an uncomfortable looking Fulton there. "My Mom's been diagnosed with breast cancer."

Adam got up and went to Charlie, wrapping his arms around him in a tight hug. All thoughts of their stupid fight went out of mind as he started to whisper things like 'It's okay Charlie.' 'We're here for you.' into Charlie's ear.

* * *

**Notes:** I'm going on vacation. So I'll probably have time to write more this week. Hopefully anyway. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** A Ducks Story  
**Author:** Pixie13  
**Chapter:** 4/?  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own them. Don't sue.

* * *

Fulton had been laying back on his bed and staring at the ceiling for what seemed like a good hour after coming back from dinner with Charlie. Portman wasn't too sure if he was suppose to comfort his best friend or if he was suppose to leave him be to take everything in. Even after a good four or so years of being friends, the best of friends as it came to be eventually, he still hadn't figured Fulton out. 

Sure, he knew what kind of music the guy listened to [anything that was loud enough and what amused him and what pissed him off, but that didn't help him in situations like this.

Cancer.

The only time that Portman had come to deal with that sort of thing was when his Aunt Lily had a benign brain tumor, which had shown up early during a physical and had been taken care of before anything serious could come about. Sure, it had been nervewrecking and panic worthy, but Portman had been six years old at the time and didn't feel it at the same level as his parents had.

Charlie was being taken care of by Adam and the rest of the Minnesota Ducks, so he didn't need Portman. But Fulton, well, Fulton needed him. It was only a matter of figuring out how he needed him at the moment, that Portman had to worry about.

"Port?" Fulton's voice came, after what seemed like a forever full of silence.

"Yeah Fulton?" Portman questioned from where he was leaning against his headboard. He had been reading an issue of Sports Illustrated, though he hadn't really been able to keep his mind off what to do now.

"Do you think there's life after death?"

Portman looked at Fulton blankly. Then he slowly asked, "Do you think Charlie's mom's going to die?"

Fulton's eyes widened. "No! _No_ , it's just...it's got me thinking y'know? When a person dies...what happens to them? Do they get reincarnated like some religions say or do they go up to Heaven or down to Hell?" Fulton was genuinely curious. He had been thinking on the issue for most of the hour that he had spent silent and hadn't been able to come to a decision of his own quite yet. His family hadn't been big on religion...and they hadn't been big on family either. So Fulton had grown up his whole life doing whatever others did in regards to religious festivities.

He celebrated Christmas because all his friends did, took part in Hanukkah candle lighting because his Goldberg was big on it, and when May came around each year, he could find himself enjoying Korean food with Kenny because of Buddha Day.

However, Fulton did not have a religion specified to his own beliefs. Even after living in this world for nearly eighteen years, he still wasn't sure what his beliefs were.

Portman actually looked _thoughtful _ as he considered Fulton's question. "I always thought," he began, almost hesitantly as if Fulton would laugh at him once he said his piece. "That everyone took part in the afterlife according to what they believed in. You believed in Heaven and Hell, and thought you were going to go to Hell? Well, you go to Hell. Same with being reincarnated. If you thought you were going to be a cow in your next life then, dude, you become a cow." Portman gave a grin then. "Personally, I subscribe to the thought where I'm going to Heaven and rocking out with some hot angel babes after I die." The grin faltered when Fulton didn't say anything to that.

Looking at his best friend blankly for a moment, Fulton said, "I like that. I'm going to believe in that. Now pass me that Sports Illustrated man. You've been hogging it all day."

Portman snorted and tossed the magazine at him.

* * *

"You're never going to leave me, right Banksie?" Charlie asked from where he was sitting on the ledge of their one window. You would think that two of the best players on the Varsity's hockey team would have a better room, but you were sadly mistaken. Not only was their room painted a colour that Averman had declared 'shit brown' as soon as he had walked into it in addition to the lack of windows, but their door stuck whenever someone tried to open it or close it, not to mention, there was a severe lack of closet space. 

Sometimes, Adam wondered where all the money his father put into this school went. Because it certainly wasn't going into making the living arrangements for the students any better.

"No Charlie," Adam said from his seat on the ground, where he was leaning with his back against a wall. "And neither is your mom," he added for the umpteenth time. "Are you sure you don't want to be with her right now?"

When Charlie had shown up with Fulton at his home earlier that day, he had found his mother's sisters and brother there looking as sad as could be. He had been worried that his mother had invited him over to tell him that someone had died. What he had been told had been much worse.

Charlie hadn't stuck around to talk it out with his mom after finding out about her cancer and didn't plan on going back home for another few days. Adam had done the right thing and phoned Charlie's mom himself, to let her know that Charlie got back okay and he was watching after him. But the conversation had been awkward, with him knowing about her situation. Beyond a few words of condolences, Adam had nothing left to say to Casey Conway and thankfully, they hung up a few moments later.

Now Adam just had to figure out how to take care of Charlie. Sure, they had been fighting not more than six hours previous, but that paled in light of recent developments.

"No. Not right now," Charlie said firmly, looking away from the window to give Adam a look that said to quit pushing that point. His look softened a bit and he added, "I'll go see her in a day or two, just not right now, okay?" Charlie couldn't take it right now, he wasn't sure if he could keep in the tears if he faced his mother then.

Nodding, Adam said, "Okay. Whatever you want Charlie."

The corner of Charlie's mouth turned up in a bit of a smirk. "You're a good friend, even if you tried to move out on me."

Adam hauled a nearby pillow off his bed and threw it at Charlie's head. Charlie ducked it and they both laughed.

* * *

In the following weeks, Kenny had taken to saving Julie from Connie and the issues they had, nearly every night after dinner. It had been an impulsive move on Ken's part, just showing up at Julie's door the night after their first walk around the school. She had certainly been surprised, but it had been a nice surprise, a _good_ surprise and she hadn't questioned his motives behind this kind act. 

It was a popular theory among the other Ducks, started by Connie, that Kenny and Julie liked one another. But in all honesty, Kenny had no motive behind his evening strolls with Julie, beyond the pleasant company she provided and Julie hadn't given it a second thought.

Why should she? Kenny was nice, but he wasn't her type. It wasn't that there was something wrong with Ken Wu. No, the Korean teen was sweet, intelligent, and handsome, but Julie tended to fall for the guys that she wasn't suppose to, if her brief relationship with Scooter had been any indication.

And she found herself looking at a certain Bash Brother more often than not. It wasn't something she had planned or had even really recognized fully, not yet anyway, but it was something that kept things between her and Kenny in the most decidedly 'just friends' part of their relationship.

"...punched him right then and there and broke things off with him. I don't know if I feel bad for him or not," Kenny was saying, illustrating the breakup between Luis and Traci that had occurred at lunch earlier that day. Traci had decided that she would come to Eden Hall for a surprise visit to see Luis, since she had a long weekend off from her college, and had found Luis and his lips all over another cheerleader.

Suffice to say, Luis would be feeling that punch for the next few days.

"That explains why he came to our room to get makeup to cover that bruise of his," Julie said thoughtfully. "It certainly sounds more convincing than his 'I ran into a locker' excuse."

Plucking a low hanging leaf as they passed under a tree near the lake, Ken said, "He's been hiding out with Averman in their room since then. I think he's waiting her out now because she's here until the weekend."

Julie started to laugh. "Serves Mendoza right for cheating on her! If he didn't want to be with her anymore, why keep stringing her along?"

Shrugging, Kenny said, "I think he actually liked her."

Julie gave him an a look that clearly stated that she wasn't convinced. "So explain to me why he would cheat on her with all those other girls?"

"Because they were hot?" Ken said, not helping his case or Luis'. Julie rolled her eyes and punched him in the shoulder, to which he responded with a poke to her side. They ended up playing a sort of tag after that.

Unknown to them, Averman and Luis were watching them from their room window.

* * *

**Notes:** If this chapter seems rushed, I'm sorry. I've been very busy on my vacation and was enjoying that. I wrote this on the trip over and finished it in the few minutes between events and such. Again, thank you for all the reviews and I hope you keep reading. 


End file.
